


First meetings

by Airspritegal



Series: Nostalgia [2]
Category: Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Gen, This is a prequel to part one of the series, a bit of forshadowing for future events, innocent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: The day they met was just like any other. They didn't know what time would throw at them.A prequel to Best Friends Forever?





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Best Friends Forever. And the first of at least three other parts still to come. I hope it's good! Please enjoy!

A giggle was what alerted Anti to his presence. The seven year old peeked out of his bedroom curtains, pulling only the corner away to see. Outside, at the old house next door, stood a small family. A man and woman were talking with the old man that Anti was sure hated him, from across the lane, and a little boy jumped to and fro among the low branches of the oak tree in the yard. 

“Mama look!” Anti watched as the little boy swung himself off the branch and landed surprisingly lightly on the driveway beside his mother. Anti would have said the boy almost floated to the ground had he not known better. The woman glanced at the boy and Anti saw more than heard her gasp and grab at the little brunette, pulling him to her side and saying something to him that caused his face to fall. The little boy stayed by his mom's side until the family went inside and Anti couldn't see then anymore. 

“Darling?” 

Anti jumped in surprise, the action causing his whole body to go out of focus for a moment and then clear again. He cried out and nearly lost his footing. A woman rushed in, her eyes wide. 

“I'm sorry baby! I was sure you'd heard me!” she wrapped the boy in her arms and cooed quietly at him in apology.

Anti nuzzled into her and sighed. “I'm alright mom. Shouldn't you be in bed?” he asked quietly. 

The woman smiled, her sunken cheeks making the vision slightly unsettling. “Oh darling. I wanted to check on you. I noticed you weren't there to watch our show.”

Anti glanced at the window again. “There is a new family next door.”

“Oh? Is there? Yes. I heard something about that.” She mused.

“They have a little boy..”

His mother perked up at that, eyes eyes, though still dull, managed to sparkle. 

“Oh! How wonderful! A little boy to play with!” She said. “Let me get dressed and we can go greet them okay darling?” 

Anti frowned as his mother walked slowly, grabbing her cane from the door frame where it rested. He glanced back at the window and then back towards the rest of the house. He sighed and sat down on his bed, lips pursed in thought. Did he really want to meet the new family? The new boy? A call of his name pulled him back to reality and he slowly made his way to his mother's room where she was just finishing putting on her dress. 

“Ready?” His mom asked with a smile as she walked to his side, hand resting in his shoulders. Anti nodded slowly and started walking with her. The pair stopped in the kitchen to pick up a batch of cookies that Anti has insisted they make that morning even though, at the time, there'd been no reason to. He had wanted to eat them himself but figured fresh cookies were a good way to introduce yourself right? It was good timing that his mother had been energetic enough to make them and Anti smiled up at her as she wrapped the treats in plastic wrap. 

Slowly but surely the pair made it to the front door of the other house. Anti, suddenly nervous, ducked behind his mother slightly. His mother knocked lightly and they waited only a moment before the heavy oak door swung open and the woman from before stood there. 

Anti's mother smiled and gently nudged him until he stepped out, plate of cookies held up like an offering. 

“My son said he saw you a little while ago and was very excited to see you had a son.” His mother explained. The other woman, taller than Anti's mom and with a healthier figure, seemed taken aback before she smiled gently and plucked the plate of cookies from his fingers. 

“Why don't you two come inside? My husband is still unpacking and my son is playing upstairs. I am certain he would love to meet you.” Anti nodded and after a quiet thank you he headed the way he was directed. 

A giggle is what alerted Jackie to his presence. The 7 year old jumped in surprise, falling from where he stood on his bed. The blanket tied around his shoulders covered his head completely and he had to pull it away to peek out at the intruder. A little boy around his age stood, giggling, in his doorway. Jackie felt his face grow warm and he was sure it was flush with his embarrassment.

“Sorry.” The little boy said with a smile. “Your mom said you were up here. She said I could come say hi..” The intruder, his giggles subsiding, stepped inside the room, hand outstretched towards Jackie. 

Jackie smiled sheepishly and stood. He reached out his own hand and shook the intruder's.   
“I'm Jackie.”

“I'm… you can call me Anti.”


End file.
